


Chapter 5: Restart and Days

by nagatoyuki36



Series: Persona 3: Forever Bonds [5]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Mystery, Other, Psychological Drama, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagatoyuki36/pseuds/nagatoyuki36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there! So, new chapter after too much time. Done a few stuff and I think I know what to do further on. Hope it'll go well.</p>
<p>So then, a quick little warning of sorts for further chapters. Things are gonna be pretty sweet and nice for the time being, but that'll change when the story reaches Summer. Expect lots of violence, slight gore, and certain explicit scenes, as well as other things not all of you may like. So, yeah, just a quick heads up.</p>
<p>Also, certain things and events may differ from what happens in the games, and the dates may vary, but that's mostly because I don't wanna spend hours going through a walkthrough on youtube to get all the lines and events.</p>
<p>Either way, please enjoy the story, have a nice day and a great night! Oh, and make sure you leave a comment, and tell me what you think about the stuff you saw with your eyes while checking the page out. Good, bad or whatever. Just wanna know what you people think.</p>
<p>Okay, that's all. Good day, friends!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chapter 5: Restart and Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So, new chapter after too much time. Done a few stuff and I think I know what to do further on. Hope it'll go well.
> 
> So then, a quick little warning of sorts for further chapters. Things are gonna be pretty sweet and nice for the time being, but that'll change when the story reaches Summer. Expect lots of violence, slight gore, and certain explicit scenes, as well as other things not all of you may like. So, yeah, just a quick heads up.
> 
> Also, certain things and events may differ from what happens in the games, and the dates may vary, but that's mostly because I don't wanna spend hours going through a walkthrough on youtube to get all the lines and events.
> 
> Either way, please enjoy the story, have a nice day and a great night! Oh, and make sure you leave a comment, and tell me what you think about the stuff you saw with your eyes while checking the page out. Good, bad or whatever. Just wanna know what you people think.
> 
> Okay, that's all. Good day, friends!

**-Tartarus-**

**-Dark Hour-**

The group, determined to uncover the secrets of the eerie tower, put an end to the Dark Hour, save the world, and most importantly, kick some Shadow ass, started making it's way towards the door at the top of the stairs. A sudden flash of blue light quickly caught Minato's attention though. Looking back, he was surprised to see a beautifully ornate blue velvet door just floating there next to the stairs. How did he miss that? It should've been the first thing to catch his eye. Wait, could that possibly be...the entrance to the...Velvet Room?

"Hold on guys, I need to check out something." Minato announced the group and headed back down the stairs.

"Hey, where you goin' man? Don't tell me you're chickenin' out!" Junpei remarked.

_'Figures. It seems no one else can see that goddamn door. And no, I'm not chickening out!'_

He quickly ran past Mitsuru and Akihiko, who were both shocked to see their chosen leader apparently running away in fear, and finally reached the door. But it wouldn't budge.

"Damn! That was useless."

As Minato whispered these words, the key which he received from Igor started glowing in his pocket. Flying out, the key neatly made its way to the lock and unsealed the door.

"Wait a sec... What the hell was that doing in my pocket? I'm pretty sure I left it at home."

Well, it's not like it really mattered anymore. The door was unlocked, so Minato decided to enter. As the door creaked open, he was blinded by a blue light. When the light faded and Minato was able to open his eyes again, he discovered that he was, indeed, in the Velvet Room.

* * *

**-Velvet Room-**

"I've been waiting for you." Igor welcomed him. "The time has come for you to wield your power. The tower that you are about to venture into... How did it come to be? For what purpose does it exist? Regrettably, you are not yet capable of answering these questions. That is why you must be made aware of the nature of your power."

"The nature...of my power? What exactly do you mean?"

"Your power is unique. It's like the number zero... It's empty, but at the same time holds infinite possibilities. You, my boy, are able to possess multiple Personas, and summon them as needed. And when you have defeated your enemies, you will see the faces of possibility before you. There may be times when they are difficult to grasp... But, do not fear. Seize what you have earned. Your power will grow accordingly... Be sure to keep that in mind."

"Um, I think I understand most of what you said, but...this is all so sudden, it's a little confusing."

"I understand your worry, but do not fear. Everything will become clear in due time. Now then... My spare time will soon be scarce. But, please come again of your own accord. I'll tell you then about my true role...the manner in which I can best assist you. Until then... Farewell."

* * *

**-Tartarus-**

**-Dark Hour-**

"Heeeeey! Earth to Minato!" Junpei started snapping his fingers in front of Minato's face.

"Huh?"

"Man, what happened to you? You look like a zombie."

"Uh... It's nothing. I just thought I saw something."

"There's nothing here, dude! C'mon, let's go already!"

"Hey, cut him some slack!" Yukari came to his defense. "He's probably just a little nervous."

"Is everything alright, Arisato?" Mitsuru asked concerned.

"Yeah, we're good to go now. Sorry for the wait."

"Okay. Good luck!"

* * *

**-Tartarus, Block One: Thebel -**

**-Dark Hour-**

Now truly inside the labyrinth called Tartarus, the unlikely group wandered the eerie hallways of the tower.

"T-this place sure is creepy..." Yukari shivered.

"Pretty cool though." Hamuko added.

**"Can you all hear me?"**  their gauntlets suddenly spoke.

"Whoa! Is that you, Senpai?"

**"Yes. I'll be providing audio backup from here on out."**

"Wait... Ya mean, you can see inside here?"

**"It's my Persona's ability. I'd like to join you, but the structure of Tartarus changes from day to day. That's why outside support is imperative."**

"Well. THAT makes me feel a whole lot better..."

**"Now, based on your current location, you can expect to encounter enemies at any minute. They shouldn't be too tough, but proceed with caution. Practice makes perfect."**

"Roger that. Alright guys, let's roll!"

* * *

**"Watch out! I detect a Shadow in front of you! Move in and eliminate it!"**

"Ah, I see it." Minato announced. Said Shadow was actually little more than a blob of black mass, pulling itself across the floor with its two long clawed hands. It also had a mask on, the same blue mask the giant Shadow had, albeit it was smaller and didn't have the roman numeral carved into it. Maybe it was its baby?

"Okay Junpei, let's see what you can do. Yukari, you cover for him."

"Y-you serious? All right!" Junpei happily marched towards the enemy. "Let's see what this baby can do!" he lifted his Evoker to his head and, closing his eyes, he pulled the trigger.

"Hermes!"

The creature that emerged was clad in blue armor, with really sharp looking golden wings attached to both its arms and legs, as well as a golden helmet, also adorned with wings. Pretty cool, actually. Hermes didn't waste any time at all and quickly raced towards its prey, slicing its way through both its body and its mask. Cut exactly in two, the Shadow splattered across the ground and melted away. The Persona also faded after the Shadow's destruction.

"Oh yeah! That's how it's done!"

"Heh, not bad at all, Junpei!" Minato congratulated him. "Alright, Yukari, the next one is yours." he pointed at another Shadow which arrived in the meantime.

"Huh? Oh, o-okay, I think I can do it."

Obviously scared, the brunette mustered enough courage to depart from the safety of the group and confronted the intimidating enemy alone. Trembling, she lifted her Evoker to her forehead, but for whatever reason, she couldn't bring herself to pull the trigger. It was just like before, she was simply too afraid to do anything. The Shadow took advantage of her hesitation and quickly attacked with its claws, knocking Yukari down.

**"Takeba!"**  Mitsuru called out from the other end of the line.

"Damn it! Junpei, go help her! Use only your sword this time, I want to see how well you handle yourself!" Minato ordered.

"Got it!" Junpei answered and went to Yukari's aid.

Junpei clumsily swung his sword as if it were a baseball bat, making it quite easy for the enemy to dodge it. It quickly countered, though Junpei was able to block it. As he continued his struggle with the Shadow, Minato stayed back and analyzed him.

_"Hmm, his attacks are clumsy and very slow. Also, his defense is incredibly weak. He probably learned how to wield a sword from video games. On the other hand..."_

"Take this!" Junpei shouted, as he swung his sword down onto the enemy, managing to cut through both its claws and its mask.

_"...it seems like he's got a lot of physical strength. Heh, who would've guessed?"_

"Oh yeah! Who's the man!? That's two down for me!"

"Great job, Junpei!" Hamuko congratulated him.

"Are you okay, Yukari?" Minato asked the injured girl, offering his hand.

"Uh...Y-yeah, I'm fine..." she let their leader pull her up. "Don't worry, it's just a scratch..." she flinched in pain as she held her bloodied arm.

"I don't think so. That looks painful as hell. Let me see if we got something useful in the inventory."

* * *

After playing around for a while on his gauntlet, Minato finally found something which might be of use. It was entitled simply as Medicine, and apparently it 'Slightly restores an ally's HP'. According to the device, Yukari did lose some HP, so this was their best shot at healing her. Selecting the Medicine, the gauntlet began emitting an eerie pale green light, which then somehow managed to materialize the said item.

"Woah. Awesome." Minato exclaimed. "Um, this is cool and all, but how in the world am I supposed to use this?"

* * *

Seeing the group bicker among themselves while clumsily trying to use the item was quite a spectacle, though it probably became a little boring after a while, since Mitsuru eventually stepped in and offered the obvious solution.

**"...just drink it."**

...That was all?!

* * *

"Ugh. Man, that thing was bitter." Yukari exclaimed as the team continued its quest.

"But it sure is amazing. Even your wound closed up. Wonder what that thing actually is?"

**"Be careful! I sense multiple Shadow rapidly approaching! Be on your guard"** Mitsuru interrupted the conversation.

"Four, huh?" Minato said in a monotonous voice after checking the Gauntlets map. "Alright Hamuko! Will you do the honors?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" she smiled, gripping her naginata. "Let me show you how it's done, guys!"

She rushed in with no qualms, but quickly found herself surrounded by the enemies.

"Uh, shouldn't we help her?" Junpei asked worried.

"You kidding? It's way too dangerous. If we get in her way, we might end up getting killed by accident." Minato calmly answered.

"Hah! You small fry aren't even worth our time!" Hamuko berated the monsters, and then started the massacre.

The Shadow on her right was the first to go. Hoping to get her in one strike, it wanted to try an attack to the head. But before it could even react, the blade of Hamuko's naginata was already halfway in its body. The Shadow stayed impaled in the air for about three seconds, before finally splattering all over the walls. Hamuko smiled in satisfaction.

"Next."

The Shadow to her left gave in to her taunt, hissing angrily. Using its arms, it lifted its body and threw itself towards the girl, ready to maul her. Still, the crimson eyed beauty didn't even flinch and with an effortless swoop of her naginata, cut it clean in half. The two parts of the monsters body were soon nothing but a stain on the floor. She then continued her rampage and bifurcated the third Shadow behind her. As for the fourth one... Well, all it could do was a desperation attack, as it was clearly out of its league. Hamuko stomped on its face, preventing it from reaching her. The Shadow kept flailing its arms, but it was unable to reach her. It seemed to actually be too afraid to attack her. Either way, it was an easy kill. The girl kept on stomping on its face, cracking it a little with every move.

"Die." she exclaimed, and with a final kick shattered the mask. The blue pieces fell to the ground, leaving the maskless body to melt away.

Hamuko returned to her team victorious, casually resting her dirtied naginata on her shoulder.

"Huh? What's wrong with ya guys? Why're ya lookin' at me like I'm some kinda walkin' dead?! Ya wanna' say somethin'?!" Hamuko angrily asked the group, more exactly Junpei and Yukari, who were just too surprised to even say anything.

"That's enough." Minato smiled and gently patted her on the head. "Let's just keep on going."

"Tch. Whadd'ya think I am, some kind of puppy?! Get yer hands of me!". And with that she stormed off.

* * *

"W-what in the world just happened?" Yukari asked, puzzled beyond words. Junpei shared her confusion.

"Heh, yeah, I guess I've got some explaining to do, huh?" Minato mumbled. "Let's wait 'till later though. We have enough problems here. If we let her rampage around on her own, she'll end up hurting herself"

"Seriously, what's going on?!" Junpei pressed on.

"We'll discuss it later. Let's just say Hamuko gets a little ... "aggressive", when when it comes to more... "exciting situations". It's no big deal. Like I said, I'll tell you guys about it later."

* * *

And that was pretty much it for the day. The group spent some time trying to find a teleporter of sorts that brought them back to the ground floor of Tartarus.

"Welcome back." Mitsuru greeted them. "So, how was it?"

"Wow! That was so cool!" Junpei ecstatically answered.

"It's hard to believe that a place like this actually exists. This is solid video game material here." Minato agreed.

_'Hmm, Persona? Yeah, would be a good title for the game, if it'd exist.'_

" I never knew I had that kinda power! We kicked some ass! But damn, I'm beat..."

"That's cuz you were bouncin' around like a little kid."

"You look pretty tired yourself, Yuka-tan."

"I'm still trying to catch my breath, actually..."

"That's the effect of the Dark Hour; you'll become more fatigued easily. Don't worry, though, you'll adapt. But I'm surprised... You all did much better than I expected."

"I don't know, I didn't really get to do anything in the end. There weren't really any Shadows left after Hamuko ran off." Minato apologized.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, what actually happened back there?" Akihiko asked. "Mitsuru said she felt something weird about her after the fight."

"Ah, c'mon, can't we talk about that later?" Hamuko whined. "I'm tired like hell and I wanna sleep!"

Due to Hamuko's continuous complaining, the talk was obviously not making any progress, so they decided to just go back home and retire for the day. Tomorrow's a school day after all!

* * *

**\- Monday, April 20, 2009 -**

Monday, the day hated most by Minato. And who could blame him. Waking up early, school and a morning assembly. I mean, seriously, what the hell, life?! Plus, yesterday was really tiring, with the whole Tartarus exploration and all. One of his classmates struck up a conversation with him in front of the gates, Kenji was his name. Probably. Minato was too tired to care at the moment. Either way, morning assembly time for students, so it's time for Minato to make his way to a safe haven: the school roof.

* * *

**\- School Roof -**

Yep, Minato is no fan of boring speeches and such. Sleeping on the roof is a lot better.

"Huh, I never would've labeled you as the delinquent type, like me." a familiar voice called out to him.

"Huh?" he sat up to see the gray-haired girl he met on his first day. "Oh, hello. Mori-san, was it?"

"Just call me Ayame. I like it better. Nice to see you again, Minato." she smiled. "So, what happened to you? Heard you were in the hospital for a long time. Rumor has it you were knocked out by some thugs."

"Y-yeah, something like that."

_'Damn rumors.'_

"Well, all ya have to do is tell me who the bastards were and I'll make sure to send'em on a one-way trip to the morgue!"

"Don't worry about it, I took care of them already."

"Oh, so you really are a delinquent, huh?"

"N-no, I just..." he started, but then stopped himself. "Actually, now that I think about it, I guess you could call me that."

"Ya don't seem like a bad guy though. More like, one of those guys who skip class, stay away from others and have an unusual hairstyle, but always gets high grades and such."

"Uh, yeah, I guess. But, you're pretty much the same, right?"

"Nah, I'm more of the bad type. Get into fights, bad grades, spends more time in the principals office than in class. Well, I guess I'm not the one looking for trouble..."

"Weird, I can't really imagine why anyone would bother you."

"Well, y'know, the world is full of shitheads. And if ya get in trouble once, they label you forever. It's not all that bad though. At least most people leave ya alone, and the occasional fights keep you in shape. Ya don't seem to have that trouble though. You're actually pretty popular. At least the girls in my class seem to like you a lot. But, I guess I can understand them. You're a pretty cool guy."

"T-thanks."

_'Damn, I'm not used to talking like this to people. This is gonna get awkward.'_

"You remember what you said back when we met? About us becoming friends? Did you really mean it?"

"Yeah, of course. I don't really know a lot of people here anyway and it never hurts to make new friends, huh?"

"Well, I guess. Still, you're weird for wanting to become friends with me. But, it's your call."she sighed. "Well, I gotta get going. See ya later, Friend."

"Yeah, later, Friend.

_'...Friend, huh?'_

* * *

**\- After School -**

"Boring lectures, boring school..." Minato groaned as he woke up from his pleasant dream. School was over for the day, it's finally time to go home.

"Hey, Onii-chan!" Hamuko waved at him. "You sleep well?"

"Better than ever. What's up?"

"I overheard some girls this morning talking about the athletic teams! And I also found this flyer!" she handed the paper to him. "Looks like they're accepting new members! We should join one! There's a great variety to choose from!"

"Huh, I dunno, I think I'd rather just sleep."

"Oh, I know! How about the Kendo Club?! You were great at kendo!"

After her sister uttered these words, Minato was overcome by pure fear, the horrible memories of the past filling his mind.

"NO! Not kendo! Anything but that!" he screamed, gaining a few glances. "Did you forget what happened last year! No way I'm joining the Kendo Club, or any club for that matter!"

"Oh, but you were really popular, remember? The girls were crazy for you!"

"That's what I'm afraid of! Don't you remember the restraining order incident from last year?!"

"So, no kendo?"

"No kendo."

"That's too bad. Cuz, ya know... I sorta kinda maybe possibly may have already signed you up..."

"...what?"

* * *

"What am I even doing here?" Minato sighed. He was already clad in his equipment and ready for a match, even if he wasn't too happy about it.

"C'mon, cheer up. If ya don't wanna be famous, all you have to do is lose the match." Hamuko suggested.

"I don't wanna do that. I hate losing."

They continued arguing while the coach presented him. Minato then met Yuko, the club manager, and Kazushi, the star of the club.

_'Looks like he's the hot shot over here. Oh, that's right, he's in my class, I think.'_

"You're the guy who went out with Yukari on the first day of school, right?" he asked, jealousy in his voice. "You're practically famous. I'm Miyamoto Kazushi. You've seen me around, right? Just because you joined mid-season, don't think I'll go easy on you! Actually, since you're already in your equipment, how about a quick round?"

"No thanks. Honestly, I don't even know..." Minato started, but was suddenly interrupted by Kazushi trying to strike him. Had it not been for his fast reflexes, Minato would've been in for some pain. "W-what the hell man?! At least wait until I put on my helmet!"

"Nice dodge! Always be vigilant!" Kazushi exclaimed and continued striking at him.

_'Damn, what's with this guy?! He's seriously trying to hit me! What the hell?!'_

Minato quickly put his helmet on and started blocking Kazushi's relentless strikes. There was some impressive power behind the attacks.

_'Damn, he could be quite useful in Tartarus. We should find a way to get him a Persona.'_

Minato kept up the dodging and blocking for a short while, but he eventually got bored. Trying to take the offensive, he managed to parry Kazushi's strike and ended the fight with a nice smack to the head.

* * *

"Woah, man, that was something else! You beat me like it was nothing! You must have a lot of fighting experience, huh? You do some kind of special training or something?" Kazushi interrogated Minato after the match, and after everyone managed to recover from the shock of seeing their teams shining star getting owned by this seemingly scrawny newcomer.

"Um, well, I guess you can say that. My grandfather really pushed me when it came to martial arts and the likes. He wanted to uphold the tradition of all the family members being 'warriors', or something like that."

"Well then, I'm sure you can help us come up with a special exercise routine to make all of us stronger! Welcome to the team, Minato!" Kazushi shook his hand. "From now on, you're ours after school, don't forget!"

Once again, like the other times when he became more acquainted with someone, he felt a burst of energy and a card materializing before him. The card depicted some kind of gladiator on a war chariot, pulled by two Sphinx-like creatures.

"Thou art I... And I am thou... Thou has established a new bond... Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Chariot Arcana…"

_'New Social Link, huh? Great, means more work and trouble for me...'_

* * *

**-Iwatodai Dormitory, Hamuko's Room-**

"Seriously, Hamuko! I can't believe you did that!" Minato started, sitting on the bed.

"Aw, c'mon! Where's your Fighting Spirit? You're supposed to be Weapon Master Minato! Plus, I highly doubt that there's anyone around who could possibly beat you!" Hamuko noted, jumping next to him.

"That's not the point! I'm not afraid of losing, but this whole thing is a hassle! Plus, you know very well what's gonna happen! It'll be just like last year! Oh, the nightmares I still have..."

"What, don't you like fan girls? I mean, even without what happened today, I hear the girls are already talking about you! You lucky little charmer, you!" Hamuko patted Minato's back reassuringly, having, what can only be described as, a very pervy look on her face. "C'mon, I know you don't mind it that much! You like girls, don't you? I mean, I know you brought a few home, back in the days..." Hamuko kept going. By now, you can literally imagine her sprouting cat ears and wiggling them excitedly. Add a tail to the mix and you got a perverted catgirl Hamuko, about to reveal Minato's possible 'Private Life'.

"I have no idea what you're talking about..." Minato tried to deny her words, wanting to really change the subject.

"Aww, c'mon! I know my brother's secrets... Hehehe." she smiled the smile of the devil.

"Seriously, I have no idea what you're talking about. I think you're mistaking me with you!"

"Whaaaa-? Oh, wait." Hamuko stopped. "Damn, I think you're right!"

"See. Man, I really hate it when you mix us up!"

"But that's only because we're so similar!"

"What do you mean? We have literally nothing in common when it comes to personalities. We're pretty much opposites. And by the way, would you mind telling me why you were bringing girls to your room? I mean, not that it would be better if it were guys, but still..." Minato started thinking. "Hey, wait! You were up to something, weren't you!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about..."

"Hamuko... What did you do?"

"Nooooothing. Nothing bad. Or at least, nothing illegal."

"Geez." Minato sighed and facepalmed. "I just hope you didn't get anyone in trouble."

"Nah! They were all super-duper happy when they left!"

"I'm sure they were..." Minato tried to end this annoyingly weird conversation.

"But now seriously, you're already popular! You could get a girlfriend any time you want, all you have to do is ask someone out. I'm pretty sure most girls would jump for you." Hamuko started encouraging her brother. "You're not too shy, are you?"

"..."

"..."

"...No, that's not the problem."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I don't really want a girlfriend."

"Why not?"

"...Because it's too much trouble. There's already too many people around us. I don't want to have to deal with anymore."

"..."

"Things are okay, the way they are going now. I don't need anything else. All I want to do..."

"..."

"...is finish this case."

"..."

"..."

Silence fell for a short while. Yeah, this was what Hamuko was afraid of. His brother was still like this inside.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hamuko screamed to break the silence.

"Wha-?"

"That's no good, Onii-chan! You need to get to know more people! And you need a girlfriend! That way, you can do all kinds of fun stuff together!" she continued shouting. "Fun dates, movies, sweets, kisses and hugs! Fun in bed!"

"Wha-?"

"Okay, I'll get you a girlfriend! Let's make a list of potentials!" Hamuko took out a notepad and a pen.

"Hey, wait a se-!"

"Okay, let's see! First off, the girls we know!"

"Geez, listen to me sometimes, will you." Minato sighed and resigned to his fate. "...okay, shoot."

"Yukari! She's cute, has a nice body, gorgeous legs, and, don't ask me how I know, but I'm pretty sure she has a ...good mouth." Hamuko winked.

" No. Too pink."

"Ok then! Mitsuru! Elegant and beautiful, smart, sophisticated, and really rich!I bet she doesn't have any experience, but is still very experienced, if you know what I mean!"

"No. Too serious. And no, not in the slightest."

"Hmm, wait, that's pretty much all we got. Wait, what about that girl you talked with on our first day? The one with the gray hair!"

"Who, Ayame?"

"Ayame?! Oh, so you're on a first-name basis with her already?!" Hamuko smiled. "So, what's the deal? Do anything interesting together? Any juicy details I should know about?"

"No." Minato pushed her out of his face. "We're just friends. Plus, she's too... delinquenty."

"Huh. Well then, that's all I got for now. I'll ask round school for you tomorrow."

"You really don't need to do that. Actually, please don't"

"No way. I'll find you a girlfriend, even if I need to search the whole country! Hey, wait, there's still one we forgot!"

"...Who?"

"Hehe, me, silly. I may be the best for you! Adorable, cheerful, funny, sexy, willing to give herself to you... Why not?"

"Too related to me by blood."

"Oh... But what if I weren't?" Hamuko smiled seductively and started unbuttoning her blouse, revealing her ample cleavage. "What if we weren't twins, but childhood friends? Maybe you'd like me then?"

"Too annoying, too perverted, too..."

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Hamuko pouted and buttoned her blouse back up. "Geez."

"I didn't say no, did I?" Minato smiled and poked her on the forehead.

"Wha-?" Hamuko blushed slightly.

"And on that Bombshell, its time to end this. Goodnight!"

And with that, he went back to his room to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> !Persona Compendium!
> 
> Minato: Hello once again, dear readers, and welcome to the newest edition of Persona Compendium. I am your host, Arisato Minato. I also happen to be the main character of the story. First of all, I would like to take this time to apologize for the writers constant disappearing. He is a bit of a lazy bastard, who prefers doing nothing all day than writing, or doing anything useful for that matter. I cannot promise anything, but I'll try to keep him busy from now on. And, well, that's pretty much all the material I have for today's Persona Compendium. I finally get a break from all the craziness and can enjoy the peace and quiet I so wish for. If you were in any way interested in what happened up till now, or what will happen as the story goes on, please do leave a comment and tell us your thoughts. If you have a favorite pairing that you might want to see, just tell us and the writer may consider including it, or at least a teaser scene. Well, That's all for today. Thank you for reading up to now. I am Arisato Minato, and this was Persona Compendium. Goodnight.


End file.
